The Queen
by eky.love333
Summary: Reina Valentine a person who holds so many mystery that only Reborn knows half of.


Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and I never will

Warning: OC bad grammar

In Italy…

Smoke filled the room the odor of alcohol was everywhere men with suits where spread out across the room and in the midst was a young girl with black hair that was cut in a short boy-like hairstyle that had yellow clips on both sides and dark blue eyes she wore a white dress shirt that some frills, dark red skirt, grey leggings and brown combat boots. Next to the young girl is what looked like an infant; he wore an Armani suit, black fedora and on top of his head was a green chameleon?

"It's Reborn and Reina…Looks like you two were called by the old man again" said a man with a scar on his face

"Must be hard being popular, going to Roma next? Venezia?" asked a man with dark brown hair

"Giappone" Reborn said

"WHAT!"

"That old man must of already made up his mind" a man said

"Looks like it's gonna be a long journey" whispered Reina with a smirk

-At the Sawada household-

"Tsunayoshi I got a call from school" said Nana Sawada as she walked up to Tsuna's room "You came home in the middle of class again! What do you plan to do in the future?"

"I don't know" Tsuna mumbles while reading his manga

Nana banged the door open "Don't barge into my room" Tsuna shouted "I'm not saying you have to go to a good high school or college, you know. You can live your entire life bored like you are right now or live it happily. I want you to live feeling, 'It's great to be alive!'." Nana said dramtically

Tsuna only gave her a flat look and said "Could you not say that in front of people it's embarrassing" Nana just stared at her son before saying "A home tutor is coming today"

That did the job.

"HOME TUTOR!" Tsuna sreamed

"There was an interesting flyer in the mailbox" said Nana as she handed out a flyer "Will raise your kid to be the next leader of the new generation. Grade and subjet does not matter. Reborn and Valentine Reina. Isn't it great! I've never seen a promotion like this before!" Nana squealed

"It smells like a scam!" Tsuna argues

"It's probably professional tutors from a business school for young men. I've always wanted a teacher like that for you" Nana said trying to persuade her son

"Don't create your own image of them! I refuse to have a tutor. Okay! I'm no good at everything!" Tsuna yelled at her mom and before she could retort a squeaky voice found its way to the room

"Ciaossu"

Nana and Tsuna stared at a young girl (probably 13) holding a baby wearing a fedora

Tsuna glanced at the girl and couldn't help but blush she was immensely beautiful probably more than Kyoko! She didn't look Japanese at all in truth she looked completely foreign. The girl reminded Tsuna of a princess.

"We've arrived 3 hours early!" said the girl with a bright smile "And as a service we'll evaluate you now!"

"I'm Reborn you're home tutor and this is my assistant Valentine Reina" Reborn said pointing to Ringo

"A pleasure" Reina waved

Tsuna began to laugh "I was wondering what kind of person created that poster! It's a baby?"

Reina only shook her head and sighed "Uh oh" Reborn gracefully jumped off from her hands and the next thing happens Reborn kicked him straight in the stomach.

Paybacks a female dog.

-Later…-

"My name is Valentine Reina I will be Tsunayoshi-kun's tutor assistant. Please take care of me Sawada-san" Reina said giving a low bow

'Oh my…such a polite young lady' thought Nana "It's a pleasure to meet you to Valentine-san and please just call me Mama. Sawada-san makes me feel old"

Reina gave her a sweet smile "Then call me Rei Mama!"

Nana couldn't help but beam at her cuteness, she was such a beautiful young girl "I'll show you to the guest room then Rei-chan!"

-In Tsuna's room-

"What was that?" muttered Tsuna awaking form his rather painful sleep turning around he saw Reborn…sleeping

"Hey wake up! I won't forgive you just because you're a baby!"

Bad move.

Reborn woke up, grabbed him by the tie and bashed him "OWWWWW!" Tsuna shouted "What is this kid!" thankfully a soft knock came from the door and oh thank god that Reborn heard it

"May I come in?" asked a female voice "Y-yes" Tsuna stuttered

The door opened revealing Reina "I was just about to tell him about us but since you're here you can" Reborn said while Reina just nodded

Grabbing a seat in front of Tsuna Reina opened a briefcase "You see Tsunayoshi-kun" Tsuna blushed at the 'kun' "Our true line of work is assassination" she connected pieces of things that Tsuna did not know together "Our real job is to make you a mafia boss" she finally said and in her hands was a gun.

"WHA! A MAFIA BOSS!" Tsuna shouted

"We were assigned by a certain man to train you to become a mafia boss" said Reborn

"Hello…is your head ok?" he asked Reborn out of a sudden Reina's pointed the gun at Tsuna "Don't disrespect Reborn or I will shoot you"

Reborn quickly stopped her "Not now Reina"

A grumble echoed through the room.

"Later" Reborn said plainly "Come on Reina I'm hungry" Reina gave Reborn a sweet smile "Okay!"

"H-Hey!" Tsuna shouted

-Downstairs-

"Thank you for this lovely meal Mama! It tastes absolutely delicious!" Reina said

"Why thank you Reina-chan! If only Tsu-kun was like you" Nana chirped but sighed at the last part

Nana Noticed her son walking to the door "Tsu-kun what about dinner?" she asked "I don't want it. I'm going out to eat, so can I have some money? And about that tutor and his assistant..,"

"Hm?" Reborn…hmed

Knowing that voice anywhere Tsuna turned around and he saw the devil spawn and Reina eating. Reina gave a smile and waved at him.

"The contract says that Reborn-kun and Reina-chan will live here till your grades go up!" said Nana

-Later…-

"You've gotta be kidding me! You guys are actually following me? Don't you have to go to grade school?" asked Tsuna

"Assassins don't go to grade school" said Reborn "Quit the assassin act already" Tsuna said and Reina couldn't help but giggle

Tsuna then noticed Kyoko walking to them before she saw him Tsuna quickly found a spot to hide. Both Reina and Reborn glanced at Kyoko.

"Kyaaaa! How cute!" she squealed and Reina couldn't help but blink. This was the person Tsuna liked? Well she had to admit that she was pretty and cute but not beautiful, she've seen women that were far more beautiful.

"Ciaossu" Reborn greeted "Hello!" Kyoko beamed, Kyoko looked at Reina "Is this your little brother?" Reina gave her a soft smile "Ah no his name is Reborn he's not my brother it's a pleasure to meet you! My name Valentine Reina" She said giving her a bow

"Ah! My name Sasagawa Kyoko!" she bends down again to Reborn's height "Why are you wearing a suit?" she asked

"Because I'm in the mafia" answered Reborn, Kyoko gave a bright smile "Waaaah! How cute!"

"Well good luck!" Kyoko waved

"Ciao ciao" Reborn and Reina said at the same time

Out of a sudden "Mafia seduction" Reborn said as he looked at Tsuna "What!" Tsuna yelled

'How many times does he not shout?' thought Reina as she sweatdropped

As they continued their conversation Reina couldn't help but feel bored, from her poket she grabbed a slim phone and decided to play a game of Angry Birds the thing that snapped her from the game was a loud bang. She quickly shoved her phone into her pocket.

.

.

.

"REBORN!" out came Tsuna with only his boxers "I'M GOING TO TELL SASAGAWA KYOKOHOW I FEEL WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Tsuna dashed forward and onto poor oh poor Kyoko

Reina couldn't help but laugh this was hilarious!

"It's dying will time"

To be continued….

AN: Reina isn't Asian at all, her mother is Arabian while her father is half Italian half Portuguese

Roma: Rome

Giappone: Japan

Ciaossu: Ciao and Ossu

Please Review


End file.
